Año 2882
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Esta es mi historia, la historia del mundo, la historia de ese hermoso chico de tímida sonrisa y radiante mirada que lleva la muerte tatuada en el pecho…/ Fic futurista, dedicado a Shasha, Whisper, Sam y Keiki Shirou
1. Prologo Año 2882

**Antes que nada le dedico el fic a mi linda ShashaBraginki, mi Paulo personal, a Whiper, por ser la creadora del imperio RuEspa y por hacer que su Imperio Español persiga a mi Liam, a Sam, porque su Ivi es el mejor del mundo y a Keikishirou, mi Escocia personal e_e**

**Este es un fic que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer pero no terminaba de crear ninguna trama interesante, simplemente tenía en mente que fuese futurista hasta que ayer, por fin, salió esto. Quien lo narra irá cambiando en cada capitulo, este es el prologo y no se sabe quien lo narra, pero lo diré en el siguiente capitulo :)**

Año 2882. La atmosfera ha caído, la tierra ha cambiado y los humanos hemos evolucionado. Nuestros genes han mejorado sorprendentemente rápido en los últimos 800 años. Ahora el planeta se divide en dos especies.

La primera especie son los humanos normales, con los mismos genes y las mismas características que los que poblaban nuestro mundo hace 9 siglos.

La segunda especie, los desvanecidos, son algo así como contagiados. Tras los cambios de la atmosfera y la fauna de la tierra el gen D apareció en algunas personas y les concedió poderes especiales. Este gen aparece en la gente de manera aleatoria, hay parejas de desvanecidos que tienen hijos normales y personas que nacen en familias de generaciones de humanos comunes y de repente uno despierta el gen.

Los desvanecidos y los humanos llevamos años en guerra. La gente tiene miedo a los poderes que los desvanecidos poseen y decidieron eliminarlos por completo pero son demasiados fuertes, viven apartados de la sociedad, en guetos y ciudades subterráneas, superando cualquier ataque a pesar de que, los desvanecidos solo sean un 8 por ciento de la población mundial.

Por eso los científicos humanos crearon la tercera especie humana, los condenados. Humanos creados artificialmente poseedores del gen D. Los condenados nacen solo y exclusivamente para morir. Además del gen se les coloca un temporizador en el corazón cuando solo son unos fetos, luego hacen que crezcan dentro de cámaras especiales a una velocidad vertiginosas y en pocos meses llegan a la edad adulta

Se despierta el gen D de los condenados a la fuerza y luego se convierten en conejillos de indias. Se crean armas bacteriológicas, virus y sustancias que ataquen directamente al gen, se les inyecta a los condenados un día tras otro en un vano intento de encontrar la formula perfecta para destruir de una vez por todas a los desvanecidos.

La sociedad no sabe nada de los condenados. El gobierno y los laboratorios mantienen en secreto la existencia de esos humanos creados solo y exclusivamente para ser torturados por sustancias que les queman por dentro y morir, sin poder evitarlo. Porque los científicos no son tontos, saben que si un cuerpo se desgasta ya nos les sirve, por eso el temporizador en el corazón. Todos nacen con el día de su muerte decidido de antemano y, tarde o temprano, ese día llega y su corazón deja de latir.

¿Qué como es que yo conozco su existencia cuando supuestamente es un secreto? Fácil, mi padre fue el creador de los condenados y yo, he sido tan rematadamente estúpido como para enamorarme de uno de ellos.

Esta es mi historia, la historia del mundo, la historia de ese hermoso chico de tímida sonrisa y radiante mirada que lleva la muerte tatuada en el pecho…

**Bueno ¿qué tal? las parejas principales serán lo más serguro estas:**

**IvanxAntonio (RusiaxEspaña)**

**VincentxPaulo (HolandaxPortugal)**

**ScottxLiam (EscociaxGales)**

**Acepto sugerencias de parejas y personajes, por ejemplo "Quiero que haya UsUk y que Iggy sea un desvanecido y Al un humano" e intentaré meterlos.**

**Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo o bomba manden un review, que hacen felices a los escritores ^^**


	2. Capítulo 1 Me llamo Ivan Braginsky

**He aquí el primer cap. Los estoy subiendo seguiditos porque ahora me viene la madre inspiración y como no aproveche me tiraré meses sin escribir xDDD He de informar que en este cap no pasa mucho, simplemente es una introducción a lo que pasará en el siguiente, donde ya aparecerán nuestros querido ibéricos (¡Hurra!) y también sirve un poco para mostrar la relación de Rusia y Holanda, que en este fic será muy cercana.**

**Bueno, no me entretengo más, disfrutadlo, si es que se puede disfrutar claro xD**

**PD: Vincent Van Dijk es el nombre de mi Holanda.**

Mi nombre es Ivan Braginsky, hijo del famoso científico Sasha y su ex mujer Anya (la cual abandonó a mi padre por un tal Aleksei, con el que tuvo a mi hermana pequeña, Natasha). Vivo con mi padre, mi hermana mayor, Yaketerina y Vincent, un chico un año menor que yo, que mi padre adoptó hace unos años. Al parecer era el hijo de unos amigos de la infancia de mi padre que fueron asesinados por unos "vulgares desvanecidos" como él los llama cuando los iban a atracar.

Vincent era un niño muy callado y serio, solía mantenerse al margen de la familia y eso me gustaba puesto que yo no era especialmente hablador. Encajábamos perfectamente, poco a poco fuimos cogiendo confianza y acabamos recurriendo el uno al otro en cuanto teníamos algún problema. Nos volvimos inseparables, no hacíamos nada él uno sin el otro y nos confiábamos hasta el más grande de nuestros secretos….o al menos….yo lo hacía…

Tardé poco en darme cuenta que Vincent era especial. Más de una noche me desperté de madrugada por sus quejidos y me lo encontré retorciéndose en sueños, en mitad de una pesadilla de la que no conseguía sacarle. Otras noches me lo encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana, con las lágrimas rodandole por las mejillas. Esas noches me quedaba despierto observándole hasta que un día me atrevía a preguntarle a lo que él solo me contestó con una palabra "Condenados".

Preocupado por mi hermano adoptivo (y mi único amigo debo de admitir) fui y le conté lo de las pesadillas y las noches en vela de Vincent a mi padre, este se tensó y me miró serio y amenazador, fue la primera vez que sentí miedo de mi propio padre. Se quedó un rato mirándome así y al final, de manera ruda me dijo "Vincent ha sufrido mucho, serán recuerdos sobre sus padres, no me molestes más con tonterías así" y ese mismo día mando trasladar a Vincent a otro cuarto a pesar de que nosotros queríamos seguir compartiendo uno.

Pasaron dos años desde ese suceso en los que me olvidé completamente de él hasta el día en que cumplí los veinte años. El día en el que mi vida cambió para siempre. El día en que esta historia comienza.

Mi padre nos despertó temprano a Vincent y a mi. Seguíamos viviendo en la misma casa aunque Yaketerina se había mudado y mi "hermano" y yo nos estábamos pensando irnos juntos a un piso alquilado hasta que terminásemos los estudios y pudiésemos comprar algo cada uno por nuestra cuenta. Nos vestimos y desayunamos sin hacer preguntas y en menos de una hora ya estábamos listos.

Apenas me acuerdo de como fue el viaje. Nos adentramos en un bosque nevado donde todo me parecía igual hasta que llegamos a un claro donde había una especie de puerta. Mi padre nos explicó que era transportador, algo sencillo de usar, entrabas, decías donde querías ir y te llevaba. Vincent y yo nos miramos, extrañados (se em olvidó comentar que, a pesar de que mi padre era muy rico, nosotros nos criamos en una casa normal, sin cosas muy tecnológicas. Mi padre decía que teníamos que trabajar para conseguir beneficios por lo que cosas como usar un transportador era algo impensable para nosotros) pero seguimos sus ordenes sin rechistar. Entramos con él en el aparato y a los pocos segundos aparecimos en una sala rectangular, completamente blanca y sin ningún mueble.

-Ivan…Vincent…-Mi padre posó un mano en mi hombro y otra en el de Vin y nos miró fijamente- Hijos míos…estoy apunto de desvelaros uno de los grandes secretos del mundo actual porque me estoy haciendo mayor y dentro de poco vosotros tendréis que continuar lo que yo empecé…- sonrió levemente, pero no con esa sonrisa dulce con la que me crie, sino con una sonrisa macabra y siniestra, la misma que me imaginaba cuando me hablaban sobre los desvanecidos dementes.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- Preguntó Vincet, rompiendo el silencio. Yo me alegré de que al menos uno de los dos mantuviese la compostura ante esa faceta de mi padre.

-Se trata Vincent, de la única cosa que puede hacernos ganar la GuerraD, Lo Condenados…- Vincent se tensó y la imagen de él de pequeño, sollozando en su cama y murmurando esa palabra volvió a mi mente.

-¿Lo Condenados…?- Susurré.

-Exacto. Fue algo que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Son experimentos. Creamos sustancias y métodos para combatir y eliminar el Gen D. Imaginaos que lo conseguimos! Tendríamos a esos despreciables desvanecidos a nuestra merced!- Rio y en un acto reflejo me alejé un poco de él.

-¿Y donde probáis lo que creáis? ¿En humanos?- La mirada medio dorada de Vincent se encontró con la amatista de mi padre y se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, observándose hasta que al final Sasha volvió a reírse como un demente. Por primera vez veía al militar que había combatido contra los desvanecidos en la guerra. Por primera vez vi la razón por la que mi madre le abandonó.

-¡¿Humanos dices?! ¡!CLARO QUE NO SON HUMANOS VINCENT¡-Gritó- ¿Acaso los asesinos de tus padres eran humanos? ¡Dime! ¿!ACASO ESOS MOUNTRUOS ERAN HUMANOS?¡

Vincent tragó saliva, desviando por fin la mirada. Yo sabía lo que pensaba y lo que quería decir "Claro que eran humanos! Los desvanecidos son más humanos que nosotros!" siempre le pareció estúpido el rechazo y la guerra que había con ellos, pero mostrar simpatía con los desvanecidos significaba, como mínimo, tortura y varios meses en prisión.

-No…claro que no…

-Así me gusta…- Mi padre se recolocó el repeinado cabello- De todas maneras, no trabajamos con Desvanecidos, sino con Condenados, personas creadas artificialmente. Solo nacen para servirnos…- Se acercó a la pared y presionó un poco la superficie, haciendo aparecer un picaporte a escasos centímetros de su mano. Lo agarró y nos miró, centrándose largo rato en Vincent- Veáis lo que veáis aquí, recordad que ante todo, ellos no son, ni serán nunca humanos…- Y abrió la puerta.

Entré convencido de lo que mi padre juraba y perjuraba. Pensé que solo encontraría cuerpos similares a los nuestros, carcasas vacías con poderes peligrosos pero lo que encontré no fue nada de eso. Lo que encontré al entrar fue la mirada más humana que jamás vi y entonces comprendí la manera de pensar de Vincent.

Los monstruos no eran ellos, sino nosotros.

**Pues lo dicho, que es cortito y aburrido, pero en el proximo ya aparecerán los ibéricos y posiblemente Gales y se lie un poco la cosa porque se veran algunos de los experimentos que se hacen con los condenados~ **

**Besitos y que paseis un buen día, tarde noche o lo que sea ;)**


	3. Capitulo 2 Carcasas vacías

**bueno, aqui el segundo capitulo, este es más movidito y está narrado por nuestro holandesito favorito~ **

**Liam: Gales**

**Paulo: Portugal**

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta el silencio se desvaneció y las conversaciones entremezcladas, los gritos lejanos y las voces hablando atropelladamente hicieron un conjunto de sonidos inteligibles que me abrumaron. El olor a desinfectante golpeó mis sentidos y tuve que taparme la nariz con la bufanda para intentar disminuirlo y controlar las nauseas. Odiaba el olor ha hospital. Me recordaba a las figuras de mis padres tendidas sobre frías camillas de metal con las heridas de balas desfigurando sus cuerpos…

Moví levemente la cabeza de un lado para otro, sacándome de la cabeza esos pensamientos y decidí centrar mi atención en las paredes del largo pasillo que recorríamos. Miré a mi izquierda, percatándome de que la pared consistía en una enorme cristalera que nos permitía contemplar las habitaciones que había al otro lado.

Me acerqué al cristal y fruncí levemente el entrecejo, escudriñando las sombras de la habitación. En una esquina había una delgada figura acurrucada y encogida. Se abrazaba las rodillas y se balanceaba levemente, haciendo que su largo y oscuro cabello, el cual estaba desperdigado por su espalda se moviese siguiendo el ritmo. La chica mantenía la mirada clavada en algún punto de la vacía habitación en la que se encontraba, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Me quedé un rato mirándola hasta que finamente alzó el rostro y fijo su mirada en la mía. Poseía los ojos más oscuros que jamás había visto. Eran del mismo color que su cabello, un negro azabache que cuando lo mirabas tenías la sensación de que te perdías en él. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, asiáticos sin duda pero aún así muy hermosos. Tenía pequeñas cicatrices por las mejillas y frente que no eran capaces de anular su belleza.

Lentamente fue levantando una mano y la manga de la camisa que llevaba se bajó, dejando al descubierto un brazo de piel aterciopelada lleno de heridas que se curaban y en pocos segundos al instante volvían a aparecer. Agito levemente la mano en un tímido saludo movió los labios, deletreándome un silencioso "hola…"

Y luego sonrió. A pesar de todo sonrió. A pesar de estar encerrada, a pesar de que su piel se abría continuamente produciéndole un dolor que ni siquiera era capaz de imagina, a pesar de ser un simple títere, un ser no-humano sonrió.

Y al hacerlo su rostro se iluminó, mostrándome momentáneamente su autentica belleza y, aún en su estado, aún con sus heridas y su perdida mirada me pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto.

-Regeneración- La voz de Sasha, demasiado cerca de mi oído para mi gusto, me sobresaltó e hizo que me alejase un poco del cristal. Le miré sin comprender- Es una condenada de tipo regeneración. Su poder es de rango A por lo que simplemente le permite curarse heridas leves. Hace poco creamos un suero que al inyectártelo destruye algunas células produciéndote cortes por todo el cuerpo continuamente. Queremos comprobar cuanto tiempo es capaz de estar regenerándose…por ahora lleva 8 días así- sonrió, orgulloso- ¿No es maravilloso?- Me dio varias palmadas en la espalda y siguió andando.

Yo no contesté, simplemente volví a centrar toda mi atención en la chica que se encontraba al otro lado del cristal. Había vuelto a su posición inicial. Se abrazaba las piernas mientras se balanceaba levemente, con la vista perdida. Posé una mano sobre el cristal y a los pocos segundos ella volvió a alzar la vista y cuando me pareció que su perdida mirada se fijaba en mi articulé un simple y sin sentido "lo siento…", agaché la cabeza y seguí andando detrás de Sasha e Iván sin ser capaz de sacarme el pensamiento de que esa condenada, esa carcasa vacía parecía más una chica asustada que cualquier otra cosa…

El resto de imagenes que vi en ese pasillo prefiero no contarlas, olvidarlas, hacer como si nunca las hubiese visto...ante mis ojos paso ocurrió de todo. Vi a personas que ardían vivas, otras se retorcían de dorlor en el suelo Dios sabe porque cosa. Vi a un chico medio serpiente al que habían encerrado con todo tipo de animales e insectos venenosos para ver cuando era capaz de destilar su cuerpo antes de morir, a una chica que poseia unos enormes ojos todo pupilas y que tenía branquias en el cuello encerrada en una habitación sin agua. Viendo cuanto tiempo podía aguantar sin pedirla aún sabiendo que sin ella no podía respirar. Otro chico mantenía la vista ene l frente, sin mirar a nadie. Sus ojos eran blancos por completo, sin vida y Sasha me explicó que tenía una vista prodigiosa en la oscuridad, que la luz le dañaba y le habían mantenido delante de un gran foco hasta dejarle ciego. Luego añadió que fue uno de los experimentos más exitosos que han tenido.

Y luego llegó él. Era uno de los experimentos más novedosos que habían programado y debíamos de sentirnos orgullosos de verlo. Nos metieron en una sala y nos dijeron que, pasara lo que pasara no nos acercasemos al cristal ni saliesemos de la habitación hasta que nos avisaran. Una de las paredes se movió y fue metiendose dentro del suelo, dejando al descubierto un gran ventanal.

Unos hombres entraron en la sala que había al otro lado del ventanal escoltando a un chico. Me parecía absurdo puesto que la figura del que iba detrás suya era pequeña, delgada y poca cosa. Era un chico no muy alto, milagro si llegaba al metro setenta y algo, tenía el pelo hasta la cintura, de un curioso tono entre rubio y pelirrojo y varios mechones finos se escapaban se su trenza. Mantenía la vista baja y el flequillo le tapaba el rostro. Tenía una camisa demasiado grande para él y se le caía de un lado, dejando un pálido hombro al descubierto. Las piernas le temblaban, no se si de miedo, de frío o de esfuerzo porque el chico parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Los hombres le dejaron en mitad de la sala y se alejaron, cada uno poniendose en una esquina de la habitación, la cual se había vuelto a cerrar hermeticamente. Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos, se dieron la vuelta a la vez a unos brazaletes que tenían y un traje aislante se materializó sobre los cuerpos de los guardias. Luego presionaron un putno de la pared, dejando al descubierto dos barras de algo que parecía cristal. Cada uno cogió una y volvieron a acercarse al chico, al cual no solo le temblaban las piernas, sino todo el cuerpo.

-Es hielo- Nos explicó Sasha.- Ese chico es un Fenix de tipo D. Son los más peligrosos y dificiles de tratar- Nos miró y luego volvió a centrar la vista en el atemorizado chico- Ya vereis lo que es capaz de hacer...- Se acercó a al cristal, dibujó con la llema de los dedos un extraño simpolo y susurró- Aced que arda...

los guardias se miraron, complacidos por la orden y en un rápido y sincronizado movimiento pegaron las barras de hielo al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Este se tensó y forcejeó, intentando alejarse mientras gritaba de dolor. Forcé un poco la vista y vi que, donde el hielo le tocaba se formaban unas feas quemaduras. El pelirrojó levanto la vista y sollozó, intentando pedir ayuda. Poseía unos hermosos y grandes ojos de un extraño color amatista que solo me trasmitían, dolor, miedo y suplica. Aparté la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y cerré con fuerza los ojos, intentando ignorar los desgarradores gritos del pelirrojo que, hiciese lo que hiciese llegaban a mis oidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos que se me hicieron interminables Ivan me agarró del hombros y me susurró.

-Mira...

Alcé la mirada y comprové que el chico estaba abrazandose a si mismo, sollozando y los la vista baja. Los guardias seguian quemandole con las barras de hielo medio consumidas. No noté nada nuevo.

-Mirale el pelo...

Hice caso a lo que mi hermano decía y pude observar, maravillado que las puntas del pleirrojo cabello del chico estaban ardiendo y la llama iba aumentando de tamaño con bastante rapidez.

-¿Qué demonios..?

-Han salido solas.- Dijo, asombrado Ivan.

-Las genera él- Explicó Sasha- Su cuerpo es capaz de generar fuego de la nada. Es uno de los pocos volcanicos que existen- Miraba al chico, maravillado- los volcanicos son de los pocos tipos D que se conocen...es...es...es increible tener un especimen como él...

-Tsk... -Dejé de mirarle, asqueado por la forma de hablar que tenía y miré al chico, el cual tenía casi todo su cabello ardiendo. Alzó la vista y memiró. Sus hipnotizantes ojos habían adoptado un color rojo sangre y en un segundo todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas. Los guardias se alejaron justo a tiempo y entendí el porque de los trajes.

-Ahora llega lo verdaderamente divertido- Sasha sonrió y, dibujando otro extraño simbolo en el cristal los antiincendios de la sala donde se encontraba el pelirrojo se activaron. El chico se tensó ante el tacto del agua, las llamas se apagaron y él se quedó empapado en medio de la habitación. Se tambaleó un poco, temblando y luego se desplomó en el suelo tiritando.

-¿Qué era eso?- Se atrevió a preguntar Ivan.

-Agua templada. Ha sufrido un shock al cambio brusco de temperatura- Ensanchó la sonrisa- Pero somos buenos y no le hemos hechado agua fría. El frío le mata...- Rió- Vamonos ya...

Ivan y yo nos miramos y super que el pensaba lo mismo que yo, que no podíamos dejar a ese chico así. Tragué saliva y antes de que intentase pensar una escusa para acercarme al pelirrojo y ver como estaba un ruido nos sobresaltó.

-¡Liam! ¡Liam!- Unos golpes- soltadme joder! ¡LIAAAAAAM!

Me giré y vi a un chico más o menos de la misma altura que el pelirrojo. Tenía el pelo de un hermkoso color chocolate, la piel aterciopelada y tostada. Parecía asustado y enfadado, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban encolerizados. Había conseguido entrar en la sala donde estaba el pelirrojo y forcejeaba con los guardias para llegar hasta el otro chico.

-He dicho que me dejeís!- Gritó y un gran rafaga de viento rompió el cristal que nos separaba y lanzó a los guardias lejos de él. Al verse libre el chico corrió al lado del pelirrojo y lo cogió en brazos con cuidado- Liam...Liam,Liam...respondeme Liam...-Le tocó la frente y palideció un poco- joder... !Antonio¡

-Ya voy, ya voy...-Otro chico entro en la celda, revolviendose el corto cabello. Se parecía mucho al primero.

-Dame tu camisa, rápido... -El chico de pelo largo le quitó la ropa mojada a Liam, dejando al descubierto un pecho lleno de quemaduras a medio curar y le puso por encima su propia y seca camisa. - Joder hermano! Rápido!

-Que si Paulo! Paciencia!- Antonio se quitó la camisa y se la dio a su hermano el cual imitó la acción de embolver al pelirrojo el cual estaba sonrojado y jadeaba, como si tuviese fiebre.- Necesito algo más...esta muy frío.. -Dijo preocupado.

-Mierda...llamaré a seguridad, quedaos aquí...-Sasha salió corriendo de la habitación y, sin decirnos nada Ivan y yo cruzamos con cuidado el roto cristal para quedad frente al extraño grupo.

-O...oye...- Dije, quería ofrecerle ayuda, preocupado por el estado del febril chico. Di un apso adelante y Paulo levantó el rostro, mirandome con odio.

-No te acerques! Ni se te ocurra dar un solo paso más moustruo!- Esas palabras me sentaron como un jarrón de agua fría. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero sus ojos reflejaban tando odio que noe ncontré palabras. Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas mientras pegaba el inerte cuerpo de Liam contra él, acunandolo. Parecía un jardinero rodeando con sus manos la rosa más bella del jardín para que la escarcha no destruyesen sus petalos.

-Y..yo...-Tartamudeé.

-¿Tu qué?- Gritó- ¿Otra vez te quieres llevar a Liam? ¿Para que? ¿Para vovler a intentar matarlo? ¡No! ¡No pienso dejar que te acerques! ¡No le vas a tocar!

-Hermano...tranquilizate...- antonio se arrodilló a su lado y posó un mano en su hombro.

-No, Antonio, dejame...quiero dejar una cosa clara... -Alzó la vista y me miró fijamente- No volvereis a hacerle daño a Liam...eso tengo seguro...

Me quedé callado. Ivan nos miraba, sin saber que hacer. Me quité la chaqueta y se la tiré a Antonio, el cual la cogió al vuelo.

-Tomad, quedaosla. ¿No necesitabais algo apra abrigarle? Dejad de gritar y utilizadla...

Dije y sin esperar respuesta volví a pasar el cristal y salí de la sala.

Ya esperaría a Sasha fuera...

**Por fin aparecieron los ibéricos! Bueno, este cap va especialmente para Shasa Braginsky porque por fin salió Paulo y además salió mucho la amistad tan grande que tienen su Portgual y mi Gales!**

**Iba a contestar revienws pero no tengo tiempo, lo haré en el siguiente cap. Mil gracias a todos los que leen!**

**PD: La chica de pelo negro es Vietnam.**


End file.
